


Grandma Knows Best

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [43]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthritis, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Slash, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Belle helps Mulan when Mulan gets her aches before the rain comes in.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> written for this prompt at comment_fic: Disney, Belle/Mulan, Mulan's joints ache when rain's coming and Belle always makes her favorite tea as a comfort

Belle chewed on her lip as she stood at the sink doing the breakfast dishes and even with her back turned away from Mulan, she could hear the other woman let out a tiny groan.

A groan that Belle knew well and as she looked outside at the cloudy sky she knew her suspicions would be confirmed eventually.

"You want me to make you some tea?" she asked as she finally turned to face her girlfriend who was still sitting at the kitchen table a look of pain now settled in her features.

The pain Belle knew Mulan was used too and could probably survive it but Belle felt better making her tea, feeling like in some ways maybe the tea helped her slightly to get through the aches in her bones. Aches that usually came before it rained.

A form of arthritis that ran in Mulan's family and one Belle wished she could take away from the girl that she loved.

Mulan nodded her head as she gave Belle a tiny smile, "Your tea would be nice," she said softly, so soft that Belle was surprised she heard. "The only thing that can cure my pain anymore is that tea of yours."

Smiling at Mulan's words, Belle hurriedly finished the dishes before getting together what she needed to make the tea. Some chai tea that her grandmother had once taught her to make.

"It's a family recipe," Belle told Mulan as she kept her smile. "Grandma always used to say it could cure everything."

"Grandma's always know best," Mulan added on after Belle spoke and Belle paused, taking in her words and thinking that maybe, well, maybe she was right.

Grandma's did always know best.


End file.
